1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for putting a mark at a necessary position of time-series data, such as motion image data or sound data, and in particular, to a signal processing apparatus, which puts a mark on time-series data on the basis of transmission information from a terminal apparatus serving as an input apparatus for specifying and inputting an insertion position of the mark, and to a marking method. The present invention also relates to a program that should be executed in the signal processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video camera apparatus for motion image recording comes into wide use. As the video camera apparatus, for example, a so-called commercial video camera apparatus that is used by a broadcasting engineer or the like is given various functions to facilitate ease of edition after photographing.
For example, a video camera apparatus is known which has a function to put a mark on recorded data by an operation of a predetermined button provided in a camera main body during photographing. For example, a mark may be put at an interest point of an event during coverage (for example, a homerun scene during coverage on a baseball game or the like), and the interest point may be smoothly cued by the mark at the time of edition afterward. In this way, smooth edition can be achieved.
JP-A-2004-72132, JP-A-2007-82088, and JP-A-2007-305213 are examples of the related art.